Clifford the Big Red Dog (2019 TV series)
| based_on = | developer = | director = Mike Weiss | voices = | theme_music_composer = Brad Alexander | opentheme = | endtheme = "Clifford the Big Red Dog" (instrumental) | composer = Brad Alexander Martin Erskine | country = | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 7 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | runtime = 22 minutes | company = | distributor = 9 Story Media Group | network = | picture_format = HDTV 1080i | audio_format = Stereo | first_aired = | last_aired = present | related = ''Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000) Clifford's Puppy Days | website = https://pbskids.org/clifford | production_website = }} Clifford the Big Red Dog is an educational animated children's television series. It is a reboot to the book series of the same name by Norman Bridwell, and is the third series in the franchise after Clifford's Puppy Days. It was released on December 6, 2019 on Amazon Prime Video, and premiered a day later on PBS Kids. The series revolves around Emily Elizabeth Howard, a young girl who owns Clifford, a big red dog whom she can talk to. Together the two friends explore their island home, Birdwell Island, and embark on adventures. Characters Main * Clifford (voiced by Adam Sanders ) – A big red dog that grew once Emily, his owner, loved him a lot. Unlike in the books and the original TV series, Clifford is able to speak to Emily, but only when they're alone. * Emily Elizabeth Howard (voiced by Hannah Levinson ) – A young girl and the owner of Clifford. Unlike the original series, she now wears a light yellow shirt, and has cyan headbands, wristbands, and shoes. ** Mrs. Howard (voiced by Alison Brooks) – Emily's mother. Like in the books, Mrs. Howard has black hair, while in the original TV series, she was a blonde. ** Mr. Howard (voiced by John Cleland) – Emily's father. Like in the books, Mr. Howard has brown hair that looks like it's been shaved and wears glasses, while in the original TV series, he had full grown brown hair and perfect eyesight. * Samantha Mulberry (voiced by Jenna Weir) – Emily's best friend and Bailey's owner. ** Ms. Mullberry (voiced by Julie Lemieux) – Samantha's mother. * Jack (voiced by Jasiah Stewart) – One of Emily's friends. * Pablo Flores (voiced by Niko Ceci) – One of Emily's friends. * Bailey (voiced by Bahia Watson) – One of Clifford's dog friends. She is an Australian Shepherd who wears a pink bow. * Tucker (voiced by Julie Lemieux) – One of Clifford's dog friends. He is a Dalmatian who wears a yellow collar. * Willa - A grey kitten who is owned by the librarian. In segments between Emily Elizabeth and Clifford's adventures, she is seen having her own adventures with animals who are more her size. Production A reboot of Clifford the Big Red Dog was announced on May 16, 2018 by Scholastic, set to release in late 2019. Scholastic and 100 Chickens Productions in the United States, and Brown Bag Films and 9 Story Media Group in Canada produce the series. On November 22, 2019, the theme song and a sneak peek clip of an episode were released. Episodes The first season of the series is slated to have 39 22-minute episodes. | DirectedBy = Mike Weiss | WrittenBy = Kevin Del Aguila | Aux2 = Mike Weiss Adamo Lupusella | OriginalAirDate = (Amazon Prime) (PBS Kids) | ProdCode = 101 | ShortSummary = "Red Beard the Pirate": After they read a book about pirates, Clifford and Emily are inspired to play a game of pirates. Bailey and Tucker play along with them when Tucker loses his favorite squeaky toy in one of the places where they burried their "treasure". "The Space Race!": After listening to the librarian read a book about astronauts, Emily and Samantha decide to play a game of astronauts to be the first people to land on "Mars" using the red rocks on the beach, and Clifford as their spaceship. The game turns into a space race of boys vs. girls when Jack and Pablo vow to be first. The girls' "spaceship" gets stuck in mud, so all parties agree to team up. Willa moment: Willa and a seagull have a small fight over who should play with a dandelion, but when the dandelion loses its fluff, they decide to share a different flower instead. | LineColor = B50000 }} | DirectedBy = Mike Weiss | WrittenBy = Melinda LaRose Eric Weiner | Aux2 = Michelle Ku Paul Riley | OriginalAirDate = (Amazon Prime) (PBS Kids) | ProdCode = 102 | ShortSummary = "Get Along Little Kitties": The librarian hosts a kitten adoption event, but the six kittens up for adoption manage to escape. Emily and Clifford help out using methods inspired by what they read in a cowboy book, and attempt to find a home for the grey kitten that's the most playful of the them. "Very Big Riding Hood": After hearing that Bailey has a stomach ache, Emily and Clifford set out to cheer her up with a box of heart shaped treats. However, the treats become popular with the other animals, and for each animal they come across on their way to her house, Emily and Clifford gives them one. When they reach Bailey's house, there aren't any treats left for her, but they still attempt to cheer her up. Willa moment: While exploring the librarian's living room, Willa becomes frightened when she suddenly begins seeing another kitten that looks just like her. Fortunately, a curious mouse is able to show Willa that she's been looking at her own reflection the whole time. | LineColor = B50000 }} | DirectedBy = Mike Weiss | WrittenBy = Kevin Del Aguila Stacey Greenberger | Aux2 = Nazish Naqvi Adamo Lupusella | OriginalAirDate = (Amazon Prime) (PBS Kids) | ProdCode = 103 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = B50000 }} | DirectedBy = Mike Weiss | WrittenBy = Kevin Del Aguila Melinda LaRose | Aux2 = Al Jeffrey Michelle Ku | OriginalAirDate = (Amazon Prime) (PBS Kids) | ProdCode = 104 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = B50000 }} | DirectedBy = Mike Weiss | WrittenBy = Susan Kim P. Kevin Strader | Aux2 = Nazish Naqvi Adamo Lupusella | OriginalAirDate = (Amazon Prime) (PBS Kids) | ProdCode = 105 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = B50000 }} | DirectedBy = Mike Weiss | WrittenBy = Kevin Del Aguila Melinda LaRose | Aux2 = Al Jeffery Paul Riley | OriginalAirDate = (Amazon Prime) (PBS Kids) | ProdCode = 106 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = B50000 }} | DirectedBy = Mike Weiss | WrittenBy = Susan Kim Kevin Del Aguila | Aux2 = Nazish Naqvi Adamo Lupusella | OriginalAirDate = (Amazon Prime) (PBS Kids) | ProdCode = 107 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = B50000 }} }} Broadcast The first 7 episodes of Clifford the Big Red Dog were released on Amazon Prime Video on December 6, while PBS Kids began airing the series the next day. References External links * on Amazon Prime Video * on PBS Kids Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s Canadian animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:2019 Canadian television series debuts Category:Amazon Video children's programming Category:Amazon Video original programming Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American television programs based on children's books Category:Animated television series about children Category:Animated television series about dogs Category:Animated television series reboots Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian children's animated comedy television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:Canadian television programs based on children's books Category:English-language television programs Category:PBS Kids shows Category:PBS network shows Category:Preschool education television series Category:Television series by 9 Story Media Group Category:Television series by Brown Bag Films